Past reviled
by MentalityWriter
Summary: Scarlett is a fun loving girl. Jessica has had a hard life. as much as these two are different, from appearance to personality, they are of the same blood. Twins. Torn apart at the age of 3 by a horrid man wanting revenge. 11 years later they are reunited. it is up to them to defeat this man and find out the truth. As their past reveals all its secrets
1. Prolog

Prologue

Scarlett's POV

Okay here's the part where I'm supposed to do the whole intro thing right? Well here's the thing, you don't know me...not yet that is.

I'm the daughter of someone you might know, Barry Allen. Ever heard of him, you know, a forensic scientist for the CCPD, struck by lightning in his early 20's.

No? Okay.

Well, have you ever heard of the Flash? Yeah, he's the one you see running through the streets of Central city. The hero has a coffee named after him, yeah that guy, well they are the same person.

Barry Allen and the Flash are the same.

I know it's hard to believe that the complete nerd and a brilliant hero are the same.

Well this isn't his story.

I'm Scarlett-Jay Allen and this is my story.


	2. Chapter one - First race

Chapter one

A race.

Scarlett's POV

I ran through the streets of Central City so fast that to the naked eye I was just a blur of magenta. Trailing me was a red blur, we were racing like we do everyday, each day we find new ways to beat the other to S.T.A. , whether it be taking short cuts, speeding up walls, pushing the other to the ground.

I myself enjoy tricking him into thinking I'm doing one thing when I'm planning something else.

He managed to pass me while I was thinking, laughing the whole time.

I ran to catch up with him, he didn't let me pass.

I got the bright idea and started to slow down, putting some distance between me and him.

This was going to be very good...or very painful.

I shot off running faster that before, I neared the red blur before I jumped over him landing perfectly in front of him.

I laughed right before I shot off again, I beat stopped right outside a building.

S.T.A.R Labs.

A sign said.

I raced in and stopped in a lab with many monitors and computers.

I looked at the door and soon raced in was the red blur.

"HA! I win you lose, pay up" I said as he took off his mask.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I lost you won quit bragging." he told me. I kept on laughing.

"Hey How about instead of paying we go get some lunch, I'll pay" he suggested.

"Okay fine dad, just don't be cheap" we headed out the door laughing and joking. This was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 2 Shadow in the night

Scarlett's POV

Dad and I walked into the house, it was a nice place, three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a large living room. We loved it.

"Hey, mom!" I called, soon a woman came into view.

"Hey Iris, sorry for coming home so late, we just got lost in time" Barry explained.

"It's fine, just don't actually get lost in time, last time you did that you messed everything up," Iris said, I laughed it wasn't the first time I had heard about Barry messing everything up.

"Well I've got everything ready for dinner, so if you get hungry just go for it" Iris said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I went up to my room and just lay on my bed.

I felt weird like something was missing. I had always felt like this around this time of the year.

I thought it was because Joe died, but I know that isn't it, he died a long time ago and I never really knew him.

I closed my eyes and just listened to what was going on around me.

The tiny footsteps of the animals of the night, the TV downstairs, the cars rushing by the house.

I just listened.

Then a noise out of the ordinary came to my ears. The sound of lighting rushing by, the electric sound it made was hard to miss.

Who would be running at those speeds?

How could they be running at those speeds?

I opened my eyes to see the room was engulfed in darkness, the only light was small flickers of purple lighting every so often.

Every time I saw that lighting I tried to get closer to it.

"Hello?" I called to the lighting, as I got closer I started to see the outline of a person, a girl around my height, maybe a bit shorter.

"Hello" I called to the girl.

She looked up, she might have heard me.  
"No" she whispered. "No! Get away from me!" she yelled frantically raising her arms above her head in defense as if someone was going to hit her.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you," I told her, reaching out to her only for my hand to go straight through her.

Almost as soon as I had gotten up from my place next to her the cruel sound of a whip crack was heard. I looked at the girl next to me and she was on the ground in pain.

She had a lash just across her chest running to her back, she was crying.

She managed to pull herself to her feet then racing off into the darkness, purple and black trailing her.

A muffled curse is all I heard before I was brought back to the waking world.

It was a dream.


End file.
